Legend of Zelda : Harmony of Time
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Hiatus] Before they were born, the Three Goddessess deemed the seeds of courage, bravery and wisdom shall be spread across the land. This is the story of many who came together to protect their land. This, is the Harmony of Time.


Legend of Zelda : Harmony of Time  
  
Written by Shaun Garin and WarChild  
  
Disclaimer : Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.  
  
===================  
  
Chapter 1 : Opening Melody  
  
===================  
  
When you think of high fantasy stories, you find the gallant and dashing hero riding off to save a kingdom from ruin, rescuing the princess, and meeting helpful yet scared people along the way. This world is no exception. Hyrule. A place filled with creatures of mystical properties. The tall, willowy Hylians and Terminans with their long graceful fingers, pale skin and pointed ears. The rock like Gorons who's taste for Prime Rock Sirloin and fondness for Bomb Plant cultivation, amidst other things such as forging in the depths of their home on Death Mountain.  
  
The Zoras, whose long aquatic hosted bodies tend to lend themselves to diving through waters that would seem too deep for a Goron or a Hylian. Graceful people these are, as they depend on water to survive through the ages. The childish Kokiri children who dwell in the Forests of Hyrule, tend not to stray away from the forest, rather, dwelling there all their lives. Even as children though, they have the ability to love, hate, play, and even marry each other. A simple race of children who are more like adults in their way of thinking.  
  
Then, we have the Gerudo Tribe, that hails within the deserts of Hyrule. This is where all the problems started.  
  
Every 100 years, a single male is born into the all female race. This man would be crowned King of the Gerudos, Prince of Thieves. Since the beginning of the Gerudo Tribes existence, the King of Thieves had been kindly; other times akin to plundering and killing for loot.  
  
The hundred years had passed, and a new King had been crowned. His name was Ganondorf.  
  
Of course, throughout the ages, one would think him to be a evil man as his deeds stretched to the far reaches of Hyrule and even Time itself. He wasn't always evil, for everyone was an innocent child back then. But the way the two witches raised him brought him up with a taste for blood, and a dark sinister plot was enacted upon. Whatever humanity he had left, fell before the overwhelming darkness in his heart, and thus, the world was to fall at his feet.  
  
He rode from his desert kingdom to seek out the keys to unlock the way to the mystical Triforce. Little did he suspect, that a Hero would rise up against him, and defeat his evil ways.  
  
But, this Hero, who's destiny had once been turned only to him, was now spread throughout the kingdom. The seeds of bravery, courage and wisdom were planted within various people, for the Three Goddesses, Faeore, Din and Naryu, decided that the burden was too great for a single person to handle.  
  
This is the story, of the Harmony of Time.  
  
==================  
  
Saria lived in the Kokiri Village with many other Kokiri, playing and spending her time practicing her Orcania. She was a simple girl, with a complex heart. Many admired the girls strength and inner beauty as their own, and she prided herself in the way she could make friends, even with the surly Mido who resided a ways away from her own log house.  
  
Today, however, she was in conference with the Great Deku Tree. The skyscraper sized tree loomed over the small child. "Saria," he boomed, though nothing moved in his facial appearance. His voice seemed everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Do you know why I have summoned you here?"  
  
"Not really, Great Deku Tree," Saria replied. Her Guardian Fairy, Nali fluttered beside her, her glow bright with anxiety as the Great Deku Tree pondered her words.  
  
"Many nights have you slept, your sleep disturbed by nightmares. Nightmares that you have been sharing with one other." Saria nodded, as she had also discussed nightmares with a friend of hers.  
  
"Link." Link was Saria's childhood friend, one of many Kokiri who resided within the forest. Nightmares were not common for the Kokiri, as they had little to fear. But every so often, a shred of fear would generate the seeds of a nightmare. Fears for the Kokiri mainly concerned their lives, every day common fears. Nightmares were the byproduct of a fear blown out of proportion, such as Mido's fear of heights, or Saria's dislike for most creepy crawly bugs. "What must I do?"  
  
"I will send for Link," the Deku Tree said, heaving a great sigh. "Go now, fetch Link. I will send someone else to him when you meet the young lad."  
  
Saria bowed as she ran out through the glade. The tree pondered, knowing fully it's time was about done. "May Destiny hold you children safe."  
  
=================  
  
"Link! Hello?" Saria waited for a moment. Her patience wearing thin after a good wait, she clambered up the treehouse and brushed the cloth door open. She scowled and folded her arms across her breasts. "Link, wake up silly!"  
  
Link sleepily looked up. Then, he put his head back down as Saria groaned and pushed him over on his back. "Come on! The Great Deku Tree summoned the pair of us!"  
  
Link was awake in a flash. "The Great Deku Tree summoned both of us? Why didn't you get me up sooner?"  
  
Saria giggled as he scampered around the treehouse, gather his belt and hat. "I just got here. Come on, lets go!"  
  
"Wait, hold on a second." Link reached under his bed and pulled out what appeared to be a sword in a sheath and a piece of Deku Bark. "I'm ready."  
  
"Where did you get the sword?" Saria asked curiously as Link climbed down the latter. "I know I helped you make the shield from a piece of Deku Tree but I've never seen that sword before."  
  
Link fingered the sword on his back. "I found it on the way in the Lost Woods."  
  
Saria looked at him, his expression innocent. She sighed, shaking her head. "You were talking to Skull Kid again, weren't you."  
  
Link nodded sheepishly. "He's not really bad, just lonely. I played your song with him a few days ago and we started to talk more. He gave me this, said he found it. Oh! I have a gift for you!" Link reached into his pack and withdrew a slingshot. "I also found this during the trip into the Lost Woods."  
  
"Wow, it's a slingshot!" Saria took it and appraised the item in the light. "But slingshots aren't allowed in the Village, you know that Link."  
  
Slingshots used to be a fun past time in the Kokiri village where they would have competitions. A long while ago, someone accidentally put another Kokiri's eye out with a slingshot and they had been banned ever since. Since then, the boomerang had been a favorite of the Kokiri since then. Many Kokiri still held their slingshots and the skills that accompanied a perfect aim, but they were not allowed to play with them in the forest for fear of hitting someone or something important to them. Saria received the gift in surprise as she tucked it into her belt. "All right, lets go and see the Great Deku Tree."  
  
Upon reaching the glade, and bypassing the irate Mido who had been watching the road to the Deku Tree, Link noticed that since the last time he had seen the Great Deku Tree, the more he looked different to him. The Deku Tree seemed old, very old, which was not surprising since he had been around since the creation of the Lost Woods. But his bark seemed to have lost it's healthy shine, his mustache like black bark drooping, and his eyebrows of a similar color began to gray since the last time Saria had seen him. Saria noticed this as well, and her eyes widened. "Great Deku Tree, we hurried back as fast as we could. Are you sick?"  
  
"Link... Saria... I have not much time left." At this, the Kokiri children startled. For what could have made the Tree so sick that he would actually die? "You must enter my body, and purge the parasite that has been plaguing me. Link, I send to you a Fairy Friend. Come Navi!"  
  
A little Fairy, her features almost indistinguishable in the light she produced, flew up to greet her new friends. "Hi, I'm Navi," she chirped. "Sorry for being rude but we have to hurry! Time's running out!"  
  
"Wait, you mean we have to go into the Great Deku Tree? But he's not hollow!" Link was aghast. There was no way they could kill him faster by opening up a hole in his bark.  
  
"Saria, Link, heed my words, the words of the Great Deku Tree. You must enter, for it is the only way. Destroy the parasite that plagues my soul, and show me your strength, and courage." There was a thunderous clap, and to their astonishment, the Deku Tree had forced his body open, a gaping mouth sitting where he had broken his own bark voluntarily.  
  
Nali shivered. "I really don't like this," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Lets go," Navi suggested. "The longer we stay out here, the less chance of saving the Great Deku Tree we have!"  
  
Saria looked at Link and reached out, grasping his hand. "Together then?"  
  
Link nodded. "Together then."  
  
The pair descended into the depths of the Deku Tree, their fairies the only light they had.  
  
===================  
  
Saria pulled back her slingshot, loaded with a Deku Nut. With a precise shot, it sunk into the stomach of the Big Skulltula as Link rammed his sword through the soft underbelly. It shrieked and died, the black blood of the giant spider staining Link's sword. He looked at it in disgust and wiped the blade off on a piece of bark. "We make a pretty good team," he said, looking at Saria who nodded weakly. She had never seen this much blood since Lia had broken her leg and the bone had pierced the skin.  
  
"I guess so." With that she looked around. They were currently in the upper levels of the Deku Tree's interior, searching for the sign of the parasite it told them about. So far all they encountered was those large spiders and plants, but nothing that looked like a major parasite.  
  
Navi fluttered her wings in agitation. "We really need to find that thing before it kills the Great Deku Tree."  
  
"I know," Nali said, glowing a strong white.  
  
Link looked around, orienting himself when he noticed something. "Hey, look at this." He ran his hands over a set of bite marks. "Something was here recently."  
  
"So.... maybe it's nearby...." Saria shivered. Who knew the inside of the Deku Tree would be so.... dangerous?  
  
"Looks like it.... maybe there's a clue to where it went," Nali remarked.  
  
"Guys.... over here!" Navi pointed to the platform that hung over the large main cavity of the tree.  
  
Saria looked at it and swallowed. "That's a long way down. You think it could be down there?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." Link said, grasping her hand. "Hope you won't be afraid of heights after this."  
  
"Link!" Before Saria could react, he had jumped, bring her with him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Link cried, as he and Saria crashed through the large web, falling into a hidden cavern beneath it.  
  
The pair crashed down in a heap, Link wincing as he had caught the brunt of the fall. "Ouch."  
  
"That was so stupid," Saria moaned. She then blinked and turned around, turning sheet white. "Oh boy." She grabbed for Link's sword and jammed it into a spider that looked like a walking eyeball with legs. It shrieked and died as Saria got up, her heart pounding in fear.  
  
"Oh nuts... a gohma baby...." groused Link, as he got up and got his sword back. "If a baby gohma's down here...."  
  
".... then it's very likely it's mother is here as well," Navi finished, as she and Nali finally arrived. "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"Never mind that, lets get out of here before the mother finds us!" Saria quickly got up and grabbed her fallen slingshot, loading a seed into her weapon. "The sooner we get out of this creepy place the better!"  
  
"What don't understand is, that gohmas don't grow this big, not without a ton of nourishment." Link mused as they pressed onward. "But eating the Great Deku Tree from the inside out..."  
  
"Looks like we've found our parasite....." Nali intoned.  
  
A blob of saliva suddenly fell from the ceiling and landed on Saria's shoulder. She looked and touched it, making a face. "Ew, gross!"  
  
"Saria, start running really fast." Link said, looking up. Saria looked up and found the reason. A giant Gohma loomed on the rooftop and it's single eye opened up to stare menacingly at them. It screamed an unearthly scream as it landed before them.  
  
With that it gave chase, as the spider monster attempted to run them down. The pair of Kokiri yelped and dove out of the way as the Gohma flailed wildly, swiping at the pair as they rolled to their feet.  
  
"Saria.... use your slingshot on its eye! The eye's its weakness!" Nali called out.  
  
Saria turned and fired, the blow glancing off of it's thick hide. She uttered a rarely used Kokiri curse and fired again. This time it shrieked in pain as it curled up into a ball.  
  
"Get her Link!" Navi shouted as Link turned and slashed at her eye. But the gohma had recovered quickly and started to slap at the offending kokiri.  
  
"Move out of the way!" Navi called out, as she knew the gohma was aiming to climb up to the ceiling and drop her spawn.  
  
Link ducked into a roll under her legs and stabbed up at her stomach, scoring a long scar across her belly. Gohma produced that horrible scream once again as she started to charge Saria.  
  
"Saria, watch out!" Link cried, running after Gohma, his sword held high.  
  
Saria ducked out of the way, circled and fired a quick shot into gohma's eye. It staggered back, stunned as Link hacked at one of her legs, causing it to stumble to the ground, bleeding.  
  
"The eye, go for the eye!" Navi shouted.  
  
Link ran at Gohma, and brought down his sword with both hands with a fierce cry, slicing into the tender flesh of her eye. Gohma didn't have a chance to dodge as it keeled shrilly and died, the weapon lodged within her brain. Saria, exhausted, and disgusted at the sight of Link stabbing into the monster, fainted.  
  
Link looked over, cursed the same thing Saria said a while ago and sighed. "It's going to be a long walk out."  
  
====================  
  
Thankfully, with the defeat of the gohma.... all the monsters that inhabited inside the Deku Tree had left, making leaving with an unconscious Saria much easier.  
  
Link laid her out on the grass as Mido and a contingent of Kokiri rushed up. "What was that noise?" Mido demanded as he saw the pair covered in black blood from the previous monsters. "Did you kill Saria?"  
  
"NO!" Link protested in horror. "She's just passed out from the strain."  
  
"It's true. You would too if you had to watch someone kill a mother gohma," added Nali.  
  
"Thankfully, I took out those baby gohma eggs before they hatched," Link said with a tired sigh.  
  
The Kokiris were all in awe and then discussion among themselves. "Gohmas? You serious?" inquired one.  
  
Link nodded tiredly as the Great Deku Tree seemed to look down on them. It cleared its strange voice, gathering their attention. "My children," he groaned. "Many nights you will be without my guidance. But do not despair. I am too far gone even with the help of Saria and Link. To this end, I will pass into the next world."  
  
"WHAT? You can't die, Great Deku Tree!" Mia shouted, in tears. "Who would protect us?"  
  
"In time there will be a replacement. As of this moment a sprouting sleeps beneath earth, which will in time grow into a new Deku Tree..... but hear me children.... there is an even greater danger beyond the forests."  
  
"An evil man placed this curse upon me, the curse that was undone but cannot be stopped. He wishes for the Spiritual Stone of Forest, for which purpose, I do not know. Listen carefully, all of you. Mido will lead you in the absence of Saria and Link. Mido, take care of my children until the new Deku Tree grows once again."  
  
Mido stood there speechless.... but nodded.  
  
"And you Link.... Saria.... learn the story behind the Stone of the Forest, for you shall be its guardians for the time being."  
  
The Deku Tree heaved a great sigh as it felt it was on it's last legs. "Leave the forest, Saria and Link, and seek forth the Princess of Destiny. There, you will find yours."  
  
And then, just like that, the Great Deku Tree died. It's bark turned a slate gray and its leaves wilted. The very face of death was carved on the bark as the protector of the forest died.  
  
Saria stirred and sat up. "Link? Where are we?"  
  
"We're outside of the Great Deku Tree," Link said, helping her up. "I'm sorry Saria. We were too late."  
  
Saria hung her head and latched onto Link, weeping as the children joined in, many fairies adding to the collection of tears.  
  
===================  
  
Link looked at his reflection, freshly bathed in the waters of the stream. But he could still feel the blood clinging to his body as he rinsed off his sword and deku shield. Saria, on the other side of the communal bathing area, washed her hair clean of the dry matted blood, staining the waters with black liquid.  
  
Link set his sword and shield down on the ground. He sighed, sitting on the bank next to the stream. "It's all my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault," Saria said, having heard Link's voice. "None of us knew about the Gohma in the Great Deku Tree. We both did well." She washed the last bit of blood from her arms and got out to reclothe herself. The night air chilled the pair as she dressed and crossed over to the other side where Link sat, his bare feet dangling into the waters edge.  
  
"Saria," Link asked, "Do you think... we'll be able to leave the forest? No Kokiri has left the forest without dying, everyone knows that."  
  
"I don't know," Saria said. "All I know is, that we have to stick together as a team."  
  
"You might die." It was a statement that hit home. It was true; no Kokiri had exited the forest, and no one entered it.  
  
Saria sighed and grasped Link's hand. "We'll do this together, okay? I'll be strong as long as we're together."  
  
Link smiled as he held Saria's hand tight. "Okay."  
  
==================  
  
The next day, a group of the Kokiri stood at the forest bridge, watching as Link and Saria walked up, carrying packs full of food and supplies. Who knew what was out there, beyond the forest? Mido stood before the entrance and held out his hand. "Hold it."  
  
"Mido, we can't delay any more," Saria said. "We have to go."  
  
"Yes... and I want to give you two this." He gestured to the three Know-it-all boys who brought out a chest. Kicking it open, he withdrew two things. One was a quiver with an elegant bow and the other was a sword, burnished golden and silver and long like a saber. "This is the Hero's Bow and the Gilded Sword. They are the treasures of the Kokiri, long since handed down through the Kokiri people. The bow is for Saria, it will serve you better than the Slingshot. And the sword is for Link. It's much better than the little knife you have."  
  
Saria inspected the weapon and drew back the string. "Strong. Very strong. Thank you, everyone."  
  
Link nodded as he fitted the sheath on his back. "I'm glad for this too. Thank you."  
  
Mido then stepped aside. "We'll wait for you to come back."  
  
Grasping each others hand, the pair stepped through the hollow log, over the bridge and stopped short of the door. A moment passed as the other Kokiri watched them through the entrance.  
  
Link looked at Saria, and Saria looked at Link. Then, taking a deep breath, they took their first step out of the Forest.  
  
Saria's eyes were closed up tightly. Opening them, she let out a long held breath, she exclaimed, "We're... alive!"  
  
Mido came rushing towards them but Link turned and called out, "Wait!" Mido stopped before taking the step out of the forest. "We don't know if you can step out as well, Mido."  
  
"But you two didn't die," Mido answered, inches away from exiting the forest.  
  
"I think that maybe the Great Deku Tree put it's protection on us," Saria answered. "So just in case, don't let anyone out. We'll return in a few days or so."  
  
"All right. Good luck." Mido said.  
  
Link and Saria smiled at him as they set out across the great expanse of Hyrule Field. 


End file.
